In unstable angina, cerebral infarction, cerebral embolism, myocardial infarction, pulmonary infarction, pulmonary embolism, Buerger's disease, deep venous thrombosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation syndrome, thrombus formation after valve replacement, reocclusion after angioplasty and thrombus formation during extracorporeal circulation, hypercoagulable state is a pivotal factor. Therefore, there is a demand for development of excellent anticoagulants which have good dose responsiveness, long duration, low risk of hemorrhage and little side effects and fast onset of sufficient effects even by oral administration (Thrombosis Research, Vol. 68, pp. 507-512, 1992).
Based on the research of anticoagulants worked through various mechanism of action, it is suggested that FXa inhibitors are promising anticoagulants. A blood coagulation system comprises a series of reactions that a great amount of thrombin is produced through an amplification process by multi-stage enzyme reactions to form,insoluble fibrin. In an endogenous system, activated factor IX activates into factor X on a phospholipid membrane in the presence of activated factor VIII and calcium ions after multi-stage reactions subsequent to activation of a contact factor. In an exogenous system, activated factor VII activates factor X in the presence of a tissue factor. More specifically, the activation of the factor X into FXa in the coagulation system is a crucial reaction in the formation of thrombin. The activated factor X (FXa) limitedly decomposes prothrombin to produce thrombin in the both systems. Since the produced thrombin activates coagulation factors in the upper stream, the formation of thrombin is more amplified. As described above, since the coagulation system in the upper stream of FXa is divided into the endogenous system and the exogenous system, production of FXa cannot be sufficiently inhibited by inhibiting enzymes in the coagulation system in the upper stream of FXa, leading to production of thrombin. Since the coagulation system comprises self-amplification reactions, inhibition of the coagulation system can be more efficiently achieved by inhibiting FXa in the upper stream of thrombin than the inhibition of thrombin (Thrombosis Research, Vol. 15, pp. 612-629, 1979).
An another excellent point of FXa inhibitors is a great difference between an effective dose in a thrombosis model and a dose elongating bleeding time in an experimental hemorrhagic model. From this experimental result, FXa inhibitors are considered to be anticoagulants having low risk of hemorrhage.
Various compounds have been reported as FXa inhibitors. It is known that antithrombin III and antithrombin III dependent pentasacchrides can generally not inhibit prothrombinase complexes which play a practical role in the thrombus formation in a living body (Thrombosis Research, Vol. 68, pp. 507-512, 1992; Journal of Clinical Investigation, Vol. 71, pp. 1383-1389, 1983; Mebio, Vol. 14, the August number, pp. 92-97). In addition, they do not exhibit effectiveness by oral administration. Tick anticoagulant peptide (TAP) (Science, Vol. 248, pp. 593-596, 1990) and antistasin (AST) (Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 263, pp. 10162-10167, 1988) isolated from mites or leeches, which are bloodsuckers, also exhibit an anti-thrombotic effect. However, these compounds are high-molecular weight peptides and unavailable in oral administration. As described above, development of antithrombin III independent low-molecular weight FXa inhibitors which directly inhibit coagulation factors has been conducted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel compound which has a strong FXa-inhibiting effect and exhibits an anti-thrombotic effect quickly, sufficiently and persistently by oral administration.